Futility's Lesson
by LiteraryMirage
Summary: As the newest member, Roxas didn't know well enough the dangers of wandering into Marluxia's garden. He learned them soon enough, in an all too disturbing way.


Alternate Title: _I Own You_

Author's Notes: Written in answer to a challenge on Yaoi Gallery way back when (around September 2008!) - the challenge was Marluxia/Roxas, prompt: Rape, issued by remembrance. And so, here is the result. It certainly squicked _me_ out to write the damn thing!

Warnings: Rape, inappropriate vine usage, bondage, non-con, violence, implied drug usage, shota, male x male relations - if you're not okay with any of that, then I suggest you leave now. This is _far_ from fluffy and happy.

_

* * *

  
_

As the new kid on the block, Roxas still had yet to learn how to navigate his way through the warren that was the Castle that Never Was. It was due to this that he found himself stumbling into an extensive garden filled with twilight and more flowers than he could imagine. "Whoa," he whispered, bending innocently to sniff one of the blooms nearest him.

Straightening, he continued to wander along the path that wove between the plants, completely unaware of his dangerous watcher. Wide blue eyes darted around, taking in everything around him; a heady floral aroma filled his lungs, as Roxas found himself growing rapidly more tired.

Spying a small patch of thick moss, the small blond made his way over and flopped down on his back. Letting his eyes slide shut, his breathing slowed until finally he surrendered to sleep.

Slipping out of the shadows he had been standing in, Marluxia made his way over to the slumbering Key of Destiny, a hungry grin stretching across his face. "Well well well, what have we here?" he murmured to himself, chuckling lowly. Kneeling next to the slumbering teen, he reached out to lightly stroke a downy cheek. "Mmm, such a lovely flower. I believe I shall have you," the Assassin stood and with a wave of his hand summoned a number of vines. Still smiling to himself, he directed the vines to carefully divest Roxas of his newly acquired coat and boots, as well as all of his shirt and underclothes.

Taking a step back to admire the youth, he nodded and motioned for the vines to wrap themselves securely around wrists and ankles, lifting Roxas from the moss covered ground. Nodding and waving his hand again, he had the blond secured against a thick curtain of vines and leaves. Marluxia walked up to his victim and lightly, oh so lightly danced his fingers down over the practically hairless chest until he reached the nest of darker blond curls surround Roxas' slowly responding cock. "Roxas," he purred, bending to press his lips lightly against already plump and rosy lips. "It's time to wake up, my pet."

Blinking dazed blue eyes, the disoriented keyblade wielder looked up into a face surrounded by pink. "Hu-wha?" he mumbled intelligently. Pulling weakly at his bonds, his attention was soon drawn down, down, down to the hand slowly and expertly stroking him to hardness. "Wh-what are y-you d-doing?" Roxas stuttered, blushing brightly.

Marluxia grinned and chuckled, one hand coming up to cup a flushed cheek. "Ah, how brilliantly you bloom," he said, subtly gesturing for a slick vine to wind its way up the blond's leg.

Gasping, he tried to squirm away when he felt something teasing along the crack of his ass, something slick that pushed against his entrance. "A-ah! S-s-sto-op! P-please!" he cried out, pulling harder against the vines holding him captive.

Making a show of considering the teen's plea, Marluxia shook his head, "No, I don't think I will. I think I prefer to, shall we say, leave my mark on you first." He smirked and encouraged the vine to press further into the smaller blond, continuing to pump the flagging cock in his hand. Noticing the tears streaming down flushed cheek, he tilted his head before he seemed to nod to himself. Releasing the boy's penis, Marluxia stepped away, only to bend and pluck a brightly colored flower.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing?" Roxas asked nervously, voice rising in pitch as the vine inside him swelled to stretch the tight muscles of his opening. It was uncomfortable, awkward and the youngest Nobody was terribly frightened of what was to come.

"You, dear Roxas, are going to eat this flower," the Assassin said, returning to stand in front of the teen. When the blond shook his head and refused to open his mouth, Marluxia firmly grasped his chin and forced him to open his mouth. His other hand came up to pinch Roxas' nose while he held the boy's mouth shut. "Swallow it," his voice held Roxas rapt with steely authority.

Feeling more tears spilling from his eyes, Roxas had no choice but to do as told, swallowing the flower with an audible gulp. Wide cerulean eyes gazed up at the older Nobody, terror and confusion, along with pain shining brightly.

"Don't worry, my pet, I promise that will make this feel so good," Marluxia murmured, bending to suck at the junction of Roxas' neck and shoulder. He grinned again when the boy's cock twitched up in reaction to that and the slowly enlarging vine stroking inside him. Roxas squirmed further as he felt his consciousness sliding into a warm haze, fueled by a growing fire in the pit of his groin.

"Yes, isn't that better?" the pink-haired Nobody said, bending further to wrap his lips around a hardening nipple, rolling the nub between his teeth. The soft whine that resulted told him that the flower's essence as well as the sap from the vine were working their magic on the reluctant boy. Once again stroking Roxas' cock, he allowed the vine to continue to grow and stretch his soon-to-be partner, chuckling when a low moan and rocking of hips resulted when the blond's prostrate was firmly stroked.

Roxas squirmed, although now it was in an attempt to relieve the itch he felt, seeking more contact than was he was getting. Glassy eyes rolled in conjunction with the rolling of narrow hips, taking more of the engorged vine into him while thrusting against the hand wrapped around him. "P-p-please," he gasped.

"Oh, you're going to feel so tight," Marluxia grinned, gesturing for the vine to pull out. The soft, disappointed whine that came from the drugged blond made his own cock twitch in anticipation. Watching as Roxas rolled his hips forward and back, seeking the contact so suddenly denied to him, Marluxia quickly freed his own throbbing erection from the confines of pants and underwear. Returning to Roxas, he lifted the boy's chin, gazing down into glazed blue eyes. "You will remember all of this, but can do nothing to stop it. As much as you hate it, you can't stop wanting it," he stated as he thrust into the only barely loosened entrance.

A soft sobbing moan garbled its way past Roxas' lips as he arched his back and unconsciously tightened around the cock penetrating him. The part of his mind that was not drugged was horrified, sobbing and trying to make his body obey, only to have another deep groan bubble forth as formerly tight muscles relaxed and hips rocked down, searching for more.

"O-oh, so tight," Marluxia groaned, pulling back and thrusting back in. Again and again, gradually increasing the power and frequency. "You can do nothing, you are nothing," each word was punctuated by a hard thrust of the Assassin's hips.

"This is a lesson in the futility of our existence. Pain, pleasure, that is all we can feel. You do not feel fear, you only remember what it is like to fear. You. Have. No. Heart," he growled, hands gripping Roxas' hips hard enough that there would be marks left behind. He could feel himself moving closer, and returned to pumping Roxas' cock to ensure that the boy would reach it soon as well.

Tears streamed down ruddy cheeks, the only outward evidence of Roxas' true reaction to his brutal rape. The moans, the gasps, the whimpers; they were all fake, all the product of the Graceful Assassin's machinations and desire to own the Key of Destiny. Despite the falsity of this entire encounter, the sharp cry and the warm fluid that shot out of the blond were all too real as he climaxed, clenching around the older Nobody.

That was enough to push Marluxia over the edge, his hips rocking forward once, twice, three times before he shot into the warm body surrounding him. Muscles twitching, he stood still as the aftershocks ran through his body before finally pulling out. Retrieving a cloth from the pocket of his coat, he fastidiously cleaned himself before tucking everything away, once again the calm Number Eleven of Organization XIII. Gesturing for the vines to lower the boneless, now sobbing blond, he gazed down disdainfully at the youth.

"You are a Nobody, Number Thirteen. You gave up your Heart and became nothing. You would do well to remember that. And remember also that I. Own. You." A flip of barely sweat-soaked hair and Marluxia turned to leave, opening a portal to his private chambers. "And see that you clean up after yourself. I don't want my garden fouled."

The scent of ozone filled the area as Roxas slowly returned to himself and curled into a small ball of misery. He was confused, frightened and in a great deal of pain. And had absolutely no idea what he should do about it. The youngest and newest member of the Organization struggled to his feet, only bothering to gather his coat and to pull on his boots with exaggerated care. Stumbling out of the garden and into the hallway, he limped along until he finally passed out in front of a door, the number on it blurring in front of him as his eyes rolled back into his head. He could only hope it wasn't Marluxia's door, that it belonged to someone that might still hold on to a shred of their former humanity.

It was his last thought as darkness closed over him.

* * *

Please review, for they make me do a wee happy dance!


End file.
